1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to supply a file transmission and reception list, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus for forming an image by printing data on paper, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, and an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral). A network image forming apparatus is enabled to receive and transmit data through a network by mounting a network interface card in the image forming apparatus.
Conveniently, the network image forming apparatus can independently access the network without a host apparatus to perform network works. However, any user of the network image forming apparatus can transmit files externally through the network, thereby causing security problems.
In order to prevent such security problems, an image forming apparatus is being developed to limit the user's ability to output documents and to receive and transmit files.
Such an image forming apparatus having a security function can prevent secure files from being transmitted or received externally to a certain degree. However, when the secure files have already been transmitted through use of the image forming apparatus, it is almost impossible to determine who was responsible for the unwanted transmission.